Miko no Bouken
by pinchfield
Summary: Ayako takes time to cool off in the garden, and ends up 16 feet under. That's where it all starts and they are hurtling down the path of love. Bou/Miko all the way. Some Mai/Naru.
1. Amongst the Trees

~**Miko no Bouken**~

_Miko's Adventure _

_1_

Ayako was cheesed off. The Monk had done something to utterly burst the banks that held her temper in check. In retaliation, she had whacked him hard with her handbag and given him an earful; the words infused with fire.

However, she couldn't stop the image of his downtrodden appearance, the droop of his shoulders, his bereft and confused expression popping into her head after her tirade had finished.

Ayako clenched her fists, strode out of the house and into the garden. It calmed her to be amongst the trees. She placed her hand on an old tree trunk.

She could remember wanting to be a tree when she was a child. They had no care in the world, and all their children were close by them. She could just about recall her grandfather telling her this.

Ayako sighed, and rubbed the rough bark whilst the wind made the treetops rustle. Calm and peace, they seemed to sigh. It was not that she didn't like Takigawa-san, but sometimes, most of the time, he had something cheeky to say.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so scathing, she thought and rubbed her forehead.

"Monk, you make me so - infuriated," she huffed.

Stretching her arms up over her head, Ayako wandered further into the gardens.

The case so far had been stressing. Mai had gone through another nightmare, waking up drenched in sweat and crying. It always made Ayako worry. Takigawa's light joking, and teasing hadn't been able to ease the tension like it usually did.

Ayako felt that she hadn't been of any use at all except for being the target of Monk's playfulness, and a shoulder for little Mai to cry on, and a thing to snap at by Hara-san. It wasn't at all pleasant.

She just had to get away for a while.

* * *

The trees were dense and green, just as Ayako liked them. She even cracked a smile that felt odd to her face because of its disuse.

How can a house so haunted have a garden so lovely she thought. She went deeper and deeper into it. _Gosh, it's so big. I hope I can find the house again. _She walked on in happy abandonment.

Spying something through the trees, Ayako made her way to it and found a small rundown shrine. One of its doors was missing, and moss covered the wood. In a way, she felt sorry for it, as it looked old, left, and disused. _I don't think the god that dwelled here cared to look after it at all._

Ayako stepped closer. _I'll probably have to tell Shibuya-san that it's here._

She turned to leave, but as she did, her right foot sunk lower into the ground with a creaking noise. A little confused, she withdrew, and stepped back. The ground shifted and sank lower. Ayako drew in a sharp breath, and stood completely still.

Alarm tripped up and down her body. She held her stance, and wobbled on the buckling surface underneath her feet.

Oh my. Somebody help me, she thought.

She looked frantically through the trees.

_Takigawa, you ass! This is all your fault! _

The floor groaned and without warning, the garden floor dropped away and sent Ayako screaming, plummeting, into darkness. She went down and down, and hit the bottom.

All the breath left her at once. She choked on nothing, unable to breath. Chunks of earth and moss rained down around her. Damp soil muddied her hands.

Ayako curled up and fought for breath whilst a black fog covered her eyes and she went limp. Her hands unfurled and her grip on the living world was lost.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Something dripped on her cheek and ran down like a tear. Ayako's eye opened into a slit. Light winked down through the hole above her.

For a second, she wondered what was happening and where she was. She turned her head, her cheek against cold soil, she focused ahead and stared at the broken and rotted wood around her. The red that was spattered across them was puzzling.

_Is that blood? _Her own thought startled her. She began to feel slightly panicky. _Is that my blood?_

She struggled to sit up. _Where am I hurt? _A twinge of pain went through her back. She slumped feeling weak and bruised.

It was her shoulder and head that hurt. The fingers that touched the spot came back bloody. Her shoulder was cut badly.

Ayako sat holding her arm. Her hip bone felt bruised and the thought of standing up was battered aside by Ayako's practical mind. Her nurse training kicked in.

Something dropped on her head. It was raining. Ayako let out a dry chuckle devoid of humour. Here she was, stuck in a deep well, bleeding, stressed and it was drizzling.

Well, she thought, Mai has had her fair share of falling down wells, now it's my turn.

This was not funny. Ayako closed her eyes and turned her face to the rain and the pale shaft of light.

She wasn't even going to bother looking at her fingernails because, without a doubt, at least one was broken. Her hair was probably looking like a bird's nest with blood matted in it.

She gave another little laugh. _What am I worrying about my appearance for? I need to get out of here! _

Feeling more determined, Ayako got to her feet. It was slightly worrying that her breath came harder than usual, and that light-headedness was making her unstable on her feet.

The well opening seemed a long way up. She squinted and tried to gauge the distance. Maybe five metres.

Hopeless. Who was going to find her deep out into the garden, in the rain, down a well?

"Help! Somebody!" she called, cupping her mouth.

Five minutes later. "Oi! Someone had better come! Do you hear me!"

A further ten minutes. "Takigawa, this is your fault. Searching for me this instant. You had better get soaked, mud all over your favourite shoes, you better trip on a hidden tree root and land in a puddle with a swarm of ravenous mosquitoes over it! I hope it all happens! You deserve it!"

An hour later, she was getting tired. Her voice was giving up the ghost. She slid down into a sitting position and rested against the cold stone wall.

"Hello! I am stuck down this damn well!"

She gave it one last try, her voice loud but slightly hoarse.

"Matsuzaki-san?"

Ayako stilled and listened intently.

"Hello? Did I or did I not hear the voice of Matsuzaki?!"

Bou-san's voice called and drifted down to her. Ayako cracked a smile, a certain amount of joy surging through her. Without much strength to stand up again, she cupped her hands about her mouth and called up.

"Takigawa, you idiot!"

"Where are you?!"

"Use your eyes Monk. I'm down here!"

Her voice broke at the last couple of words and she massaged her neck.

There was a scuffling and a few moments later, a head popped over the edge of the well.

"Oh, there you are. How did you manage to fall down a well?"

"Shut up Takigawa."

She frowned angrily up at his face. Already he was making jests.

"Are you alright?"

His voice lost its inquiring quality and was laced with concern. Ayako sighed.

"Get me out of here."

She clutched her arms. It was cold and wet. The cut at her shoulder blade was putting up a unpleasant stinging ache.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm a little bashed up and bruised. Nothing too serious."

There was a moment of quiet. Ayako stared up the well. She couldn't see Bou-san's features the light behind him was too bright. Water dripped at the corner of her eye making her blink.

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

His head disappeared. She was left alone.

* * *

"…"

"Ayako!"

She jerked awake. There was a bright light whirling around. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ayako? Can you hear me?"

Something touched her shoulder.

"Don't prod me," she groaned. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Takigawa squatting next to her.

"Monk…"

His face looked quite drawn in the light cast by the torch on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He moved closer. For a moment he looked as though he was going to touch her cheek. "Here, let me help."

She sat up straighter without the help of the proffered hand. Squinting up, with the crown of her head resting on the well wall, she studied him. With a certain detachment, she blinked. With a pause she spoke. "You look a wreck."

She watched as he glanced down at himself with spread arms. He looked up quickly, a wry expression on his face and eyes that had a story to tell. She knew that look. A jest was on the way.

"Funny thing that. I'm completely sodden. I've got mud all over me. I tripped on a tree root and landed in a puddle," he scratched his neck vigorously, "I think I was must have been bitten by a mosquito or something. It itches like crazy."

Ayako couldn't help let a laugh escape. It burst out unladylike. _To top the day off!_ She didn't know whether to whack him or hug him. She put a hand to her chest and laughed harder. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down.

He chuckled weakly. "What are you laughing about?"

Ayako looked at him through bright eyes. He had a expectant, sheepish look on his face.

"Nothing," she said, "Help me up Monk."

He scrambled about, then but a supporting arm around her waist. She let herself lean on him.

"How did you get down here?" she asked.

"A rope. Shibuya is seeing to a harness."

"I don't need a harness."

Ayako moved towards the dangling rope.

"Urg.."

She leant heavily onto Bou-san.

"Ayako, you're bleeding!"

She had never heard the tone of voice he had just used. It made her pause and catch her breath. _Yes, I was bleeding wasn't I. _She remembered the blood spattered wood. For a moment, she swayed and she vaguely heard Takigawa-san saying something earnestly.

"I'm OK," she said but her voice was slurred.

Suddenly she was sat back down, and the Monk was behind her. She could see his muddy shoes beyond her feet and his hands on her shoulders, warm and firm, keeping her sitting up.

"You're not OK." She heard Bou-san say quietly behind her. Ayako leant heavily against him and rested her head wearily on his shoulder. She didn't have the voice to say anything.

She listened to the rain plipping against the stone and blinked as a drop splashed on her cheekbone. Her back stung. She hissed quietly but it seemed, this wasn't missed by Takigawa.

His grip tightened on her shoulders. He said in a strained voice. "What were you doing going that far into the garden and falling down a well?"

Ayako felt anger brew inside her and a headache start in her temples.

"You could have told us where you were going at least."

She clenched her teeth.

"Isn't it usually Mai who ends up in these sorts of situations? Hehe."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Hey, what've I done now?"

"Stop it."

Ayako let out the words she wanted to say. They were quiet but sharp. She felt the same woe begotten feeling coming from the Monk behind her and her anger swelled some more.

Guilt added to the anger. Why do you have to make me feel this way she thought. I end up hurting both of us. Ayako turned her head to the side. Bou-san was quiet and his silence made her feel even worse. She sniffed.

It was cold. Her nose was dripping. She clenched her cold hands into fists. Too her chagrin, her eyes started to sting with tears. She sniffled again.

"Are you crying?"

His voice was soft. Ayako swiftly wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"No, don't be absurd," she said with a slight hitch in her breath. "I'm freezing."

She still couldn't get her eyes to stop watering.

"It's just…" she paused. A tear finally ran down her cheek. "I hate your jokes at a time like this. It isn't funny. It's not fun being snapped at, or waking up in the middle of the night scared to death by a scream that could wake the dead."

Takigawa remained silent, and Ayako continued on hesitantly.

"I don't know. I feel totally useless." She shifted her head again and stared up at the well opening.

Suddenly Bou-san arms came gently around her waist. He held her hands and warmth seeped into them.

"I am so awful. I've treated you rottenly. I was even thinking badly of Mai," said Ayako.

To her shock, she felt his chin brush the top of her head, then rest there.

"Everyone gets down once in a while," said Bou-san. She gradually relaxed, and the tears stopped leaking from her eyes.

"Don't feel useless, Ayako-san. You've been a great help. Mai wouldn't get through the night without you. Heck, the investigation wouldn't be the same without you."

It took her a few seconds to realize that he had used her given name. Warmth spread across her face. She didn't mind it somehow. Maybe it was the small concussion she'd sustained sapping her reserve.

"You can drop the honorific just this once, Houshou," she said. She could feel the surprise emanating from behind her. "So, where's that rescue you promised?"

There was a short silence. One of Houshou's hands came away from her's and settled over her brow.

"You have a slight fever."

"I feel fine."

"You're not fine."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, Ayako."

Ayako shivered and sighed. The professional part of her mind was telling her that she was definitely not okay. Her head hurt. Her shoulder bled and she was cold and wet. She was letting the Monk cuddle her for goodness' sake.

"As I said, where is the rescue party to get us out of here?"

Houshou shifted and leant forward a bit to see up the well shaft.

"I don't know. They should have gotten a harness by now."

"Just peachy." Ayako closed her eyes. She relaxed back and tried to quell the sick feeling forming in her gut.

"Ayako," Houshou whispered.

"Hm."

There was a moment of quiet before he continued. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being sensitive towards your feelings."

Ayako was taken aback. Suddenly, she felt all teary again. She mentally slapped herself. _What on earth's wrong with me? _

She twisted around as much as she could despite her stinging back, and ended up with her face almost buried in his neck.

"Ayako, what…"

She interrupted him. "I'm cold," her voice quieted to a whisper, "...and I'm sorry too."

"Jeez, you must be really out of it."

Ayako managed to give him a feeble slap on his shoulder. She shivered and curled up more for warmth. She was know leaning on Houshou sideways, completely at his mercy.

"Hey, I've got an idea." He brought the open flaps of his waterproof around her. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Ayako refused to snuggle more, but the temptation was there. _I won't be able to live it down, after we get out of here. _

Houshou's thumb had started a rhythmic stroke on her arm. Ayako coloured. She was glad that he couldn't see her face. For a while, it was quiet.

Out of the blue, a clump of earth fell down and splattered on the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" John's voice rang down to them from above.

"John!" Houshou's voice sounded relieved. "Do you have the harness?"

"Yes. Is the situation all right down there?" Naru's voice came down calmly in reply.

"Is Ayako okay?!" Mai shouted.

"Yes and no. She needs medical attention _but_…" he emphasized the 'but' before Mai could voice her concern, "she's all right on the whole."

"I'm alright," Ayako called up as loud as she could. She wanted to get out of this well. "Get me out of here."

Houshou shifted his position and stood up with his arms wrapped around her. When the harness was dropped down, she was reluctant to step out of his warm embrace.

Once strapped in, she gazed at the bedraggled looking Monk, a thought tearing around inside her head.

Before she could decide against it, she leant forward and pecked him on the lips. Heat rushed to her face that was already fevered. She averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Houshou," she said.

She didn't look at him once while she was being pulled up. What have I gone and done? she thought, but still, she couldn't help the little smile that graced her lips. Perhaps, this was the start of something good.

* * *

**A/N** Well, I really enjoyed writing this one! I hope it can stand alone as a oneshot. Maybe it needs more to it?  
Shame there aren't more Bou/Miko fics out there. I think the pairing is just as good as Naru/Mai.

If there is enough interest, I may write more and make it a Bou/Miko oriented story :)

Thanks for reading. Any comment will be much appreciated.


	2. In the Night

**~Miko no Bouken~**

_Miko's Adventure_

_2_

The room; it was quiet, but the silence waited to be broken. She stared down at her hands feeling desolate inside. Lack of sleep did that to a human body. Her eyes refused to rest, eyelids locked into position.

A sigh came from lips turned down, and a mouth working on bitterness. She swiped a lock of hair from her temples, face twisted for a moment as her thoughts delved deep into the detritus in her soul.

She couldn't lie down. She couldn't move. Cloaked in this darkness, her heart was blanketed with the privacy it provided. The two bodies beside her breathed softly.

The more she delved into herself in this moment of self pity, the more the detritus came up like nausea and choked her, emotions: fear, bitterness, frustration and anger.

_Clik_

She swam up from wherever her senses had gone, dizziness making her sway and the fog of sleep rolled like ocean waves over her.

_Clik – clika – clik. _

The noise niggled at her ears, quiet but sharp. Without moving a muscle, her mind searched for where it came from. It sounded like it came from inside the room.

_Clik – clik. _

She gasped, and her heart bounded into a gallop, hitting the wall of her chest. She whipped her head around to the _fusuma_ that led to the moonlit courtyard beyond their room.

Casting a shadow on the paper was a human-like shape, but its head threw a disproportionate shadow; it bulged too large for its body, as round as a balloon.

From the courtyard came a series of sharp clicking noises. Softly from outside, a small voice taunted her.

"_Can I come in? Can I come in? - Dull-witted girl - Let me in."_

The shadow raised a hand; it had fingers that didn't look like normal fingers at all. As the shadow moved it made a noise like the wind in the leaves.

Something small and black scurried into the room. She jumped and leapt to her feet on her futon. More wormed their way inside: cockroaches, worms, centipedes and spiders. They spilled towards her.

She screamed and rubbed her body that felt like they were crawling all over her skin, seeking every crevice. She searched the floor but the _tatami_ was clear. Her hands froze.

"_Let me in."_

The voice came from the floor. The bodies of her companions didn't breath, they didn't move and the one closest to her had a head like a balloon under the duvet.

"_Mai?" _she croaked.

The lump chuckled, and she stepped back as long fingers curled around the edge of the duvet. A sharp pain made her gasp. Panicking, her hand reached for her stinging shoulder blade.

The inhuman hand drew back the duvet. Ayako's heart beat sickeningly hard against her breast. Deep, dark feelings of horror squeezed her lungs of air as one, bulging eye peered at her from under the duvet.

"_You've let me in,"_ said the voice, but it didn't come from the floor, and it reverberated inside, and outside of her.

Ayako screamed shrilly and fell backwards into darkness, and warmth and damp. She surveyed the blurry room, disturbed and jumpy. The futons beside her moved.

Ayako choked on a cry as the bodies inside them rose. The one furthest away walked towards her. Ayako threw the duvet about herself, but the hot confines only reminded her of the insects.

She heard a 'click', then a noise as two objects slid across one another.

"Ayako?"

That was Mai's voice.

Matsuzaki Ayako looked down at herself, past her bosom, shaky hands and bare feet. Creamy light came inside her duvet tent from the gaps at the bottom.

The light washed calm over her soul. Such was the relief that the part of her that was deeply disturbed with the dream edged into the pool of warmth. That part of her gave a shudder, and tears leaked from her eyes.

She let them seep out, then - conscious of her usually maintained image of composure - wiped her eyes as she pulled the duvet from her head.

Mai was kneeling next to her futon. Without preamble, she threw her arms around Ayako's neck. Ayako blinked repeatedly.

"I'm OK," she managed to say.

Hara Masako hurried in holding a glass of water. She knelt.

"Mastuzaki-san," she said anxiously, uncomfortably. 'Indeed, it's usually Mai-san having nightmares,' thought Ayako.

Mai pulled away and Ayako clasped the glass of water, and her palms absorbed the moisture and cold of the glass. She puffed out her cheeks and blew the air out, hoping that the lingering feeling of horror would dispel.

She dug a hand threw her hair and pulled the whole lot back from her face. The water was cool, and quenching.

"Thank you," she breathed to Masako. Masako nodded. Whilst Ayako closed her eyes, a shuffling noise filled the room. Ayako refused to open her eyes just because it reminded her of the shadow man in the dream.

It was only Masako wrapping her duvet about herself.

"Are you alright?" asked Mai.

Ayako smiled tightly. "I will be," she said. "Don't worry."

Mai didn't stop looking worried. The detritus from earlier on started rising up in Ayako again. She waved her hand at the girl.

"It was only a ridiculous dream," she snapped.

"I think you woke up the men," said Masako. They heard movement from the room adjacent.

Ayako sprang up and rushed for the seclusion of the bathroom in the hall. She reached the door as Takigawa Houshou stepped out of the men's room clad in his sleepwear.

He had time to look at her. She refused to look at him and hurled herself into the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut cutting off the light from the hall. Her hand searched for the light switch and the darkness plunged her back into the dream.

She choked on panic until her fingers jammed onto the switch and bright light filled the room.

Stumbling to the mirror, she squinted at herself. Every shadow made her cringe. Dragging her hands down her face shaded her smarting eyes from reality; a reality mixed with a dream – until a knock came from the door.

"Matsuzaki-san?"

It was Shibuya-san. Ayako dragged her hands down her crumpled face and wondered distantly what was wrong with her. Disgust and sadness was written all over her reflection. She looked awful: flushed, dishevelled, tired and drawn.

Slowly, Ayako undid the top buttons of her pyjama top, leant down, and patted water onto her face and neck whilst Shibuya-san talked through the door.

"Come on out. Surely a woman such as you needn't lock herself up like a sobbing school girl?"

Ayako scowled through the throbbing in her temples and stuffy nose. She laid a hand on the door handle after she was dry and fully composed.

'I probably look like hell,' she thought dryly.

She quailed with the nerves that sprang up, and wiped her hand on her leg before she left the bathroom.

"Shibuya-san," she said stiffly. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. It was only a bad dream," she said with a little laugh, "bet you all thought it was Mai, didn't you?"

He hesitated. "Yes. I did. We did. Though, I thought something was wrong. The decibel of the scream was a lot louder than usual. That is still quite surprising to me."

He stared pointedly at her. Ayako noticed the smirk at the corner of his mouth. She harrumphed.

"What are you trying to say?" she said and marched to the bedroom she shared with Mai and Masako.

Houshou was there.

"I'm fine!" Ayako snapped before he could say anything.

_Clik – clik._

Ayako's head whipped around before she could comprehend doing so. Already her heart pounded and her ears searched for the sound to occur again.

"It's the branches outside," said Housou softly. Ayako couldn't look at him.

"Is that right?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged.

A shadow of a man moved across the _fusuma_ so suddenly that Ayako jumped. The _fusuma_ was slid aside before she could move a muscle (not that she could move, terror had crippled her).

"Is everyone alright?"

It was Iramoto-san, the client. All the movement and lights must have made him worried, Ayako thought. Mai and Masako rushed to assure him.

It took Ayako a few seconds to realize that there were two arms wrapped around her.

"Takigawa-san!" she exclaimed. She tried to catch her breath. "What are you…?" Her face flushed further.

Houshou put his chin on her shoulder, and the remains of the dream fled. All she could feel was the rough skin brushing against her neck. He hadn't shaved.

"That better?" he whispered.

His arms wrapped around her middle stayed firmly where they were. She remembered the same arms holding her like this in the bottom of the well. The woman in her couldn't resist sinking into the embrace.

The remnants of horror slowly bled away. 'What had I dreamt about?' she thought.

Ayako came to a conclusion whilst she stood against him, getting drowsier by the second. She could get used to this. She definitely could…

_Badum bedum - badum bedum - badum bedum._

A soft, constant sound filled her head.

_Badum – bedum._

It followed her breathing until she took an extra large, sleepy breath. Her consciousness became bright. Light filled her eyes. Warmth surrounded her. Somebody breathed next to her.

'Badum-bedum' went their heartbeat.

"Morning, Miko-san."

His voice reverberated through his chest. Ayako couldn't breathe for a moment – many moments, until…

"Takigawa! What are you doing in my futon!?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** - Not only Mai that has nightmares. Ayako is just as vulnerable. Sometimes I forget that she's only 23. I wrote my best, so I hope that there are no mistakes, but if there are DON'T BE HESITENT TO CORRECT ME :-)

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
